U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,522 discloses a footed cart having normally disengaged wheels. This concept comprises a wheeled cart in which the wheels can be retracted allowing the cart to stand on four legs. When in motion, the wheels are extended and the cart is manually pulled or pushed by means of a handle. It is not designed to move another object, nor is it self-propelled.